Specialists
The Specialists (or Heroes '''in the 4Kids version) are students that attend Red Fountain. They specialize in wielding weapons and dragon riding. They are easily recognizable by their uniform. Major Specialists Sky '''Sky is Bloom's fiancé. Before the introduction of his Moon Khukuri, he used a longsword and phantoshield to attack/defend against enemies. He is the crown prince of Eraklyon. Brandon Brandon is Sky's squire, Stella's fiancé. Before the introduction of his Laser Staff, he used a broadsword, javelin/lance, and green Phantoblade to attack enemies. He is also from Eraklyon. Timmy Timmy is Tecna's boyfriend. He uses a laser gun and yellow rapier to attack enemies. He's the smartest Specialist in the group. Riven Riven is Musa's former love interest. Before the introduction of his Solar Boomerang, he used a purple Phantoblade on occasion, but normally used a sword to attack enemies. He has a rivalry with Sky even though they're friends. Helia Helia is Flora's boyfriend. He uses a laser string glove to shoot laser ropes that traps an enemy. Just like Flora, he loves nature. He's also been known to be a pacifist who loves art, making various sketchs and origami figures. He is quite possibly from Linphea, seeing as he was childhood friends with Krystal, princess of Linphea. Roy Roy first appears in the Season 5 episode "The Power of Harmonix". He was sent by King Teredor to guide Aisha through the waters of Andros safely. He has the ability of Triton Aura, allowing him to breathe underwater. Before the introduction of his Sword, he used a javelin/lance to attack enemies. Minor Specialists Bishop Bishop is first seen fighting against the Army of Darkness in the Season 1 episode "The Witches' Siege". He's seen using curved daggers. Jared Jared first appears in the Season 2 episode "Win-X Together!" At first, he has a crush on Musa but later on in the episode, he gets hypnotized by Darcy in order to sabotage a test the Winx were going to take. Musa and Jared still end up as friends, but at the end of the season, Jared is seen with a new love interest, Alice. Jared also makes cameo appearances in Season 5. Davos Davos '''wears a basic Red Fountain uniform with a dark blue gem affixed to his cape. His hair is dark blue and wavy, slicked back almost resembling dreadlocks. He appears in Winx PC Game only. Markus '''Markus wears a basic Red Fountain uniform with a dark purple gem affixed to his cape. He wears a helmet with a red eyepiece and armor on his chest. He appears in Winx PC Game only. Cecere Cecere wears a basic Red Fountain uniform with a dark purple gem affixed to his cape. He wears a helmet with a red eyepiece and armor on his chest. He appears in Winx PC Game only. Trivia *Even though Nabu is often seen with the Specialists (in both the animated series and official stock arts), he does not attend Red Fountain. *Even though Specialists don't have magical abilities they are still seen inside Alfea's barrier which only allows magical creatures to pass though. *Unlike Cloud Tower or Alfea in present-time, Specialists from Red Fountain have a uniform. **The Specialists debuted their new uniform and Magical Weapons in"The Flying School", after wearing the same uniform and using the same weapons for the past five seasons. *Despite not having much, if any, magic, they aren't humans. They are heroes, with various abilities and they come from Magix, not Earth. *In the Winx Club Comic Series they are shown changing into uniforms as if by a magical transformation. Gallery Sky12.jpg|Sky Brandon2.0.jpg|Brandon Timmy2.0.jpg|Timmy Riven 2.0.jpg|Riven Helia 2.0.jpg|Helia Nabu 2.0.jpg|Nabu Category:Concepts